LV-426: Endgame
by gamefreak33797
Summary: This is a group effort between me and some of my friends.


Author's Note: This is a group effort from me and some of my friends. I will split the parts up.

ThePredator13:

Black rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in the dull metal room he called home, it was a cramped 15 by 15 feet structure and it was packed with all blacks gear and equipment plus a bathroom and one metal bed frame Black rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up in the dull metal room he called home, it was a cramped 15 by 15 feet structure and it was packed with all blacks gear and equipment plus a bathroom and one metal bed frame with sheats. Black sat up how many days had it been... 15 no... 16 days sense the incident that involded blackburn heavly, he moved over to the sink and splashed water on his face before dressing in his battered to high h*** combat armor and such as he went up to the bridge. The bridge was abuzz with the phantom activity it always had, deathly quiet but you knew men and women were hard at work, " , it's good to see you..." captin jackson turned to greet him " you enjoying your down time?" Blackburn shrugged "sir it's honestly to quiet for my taste" he said with a salute, just then alarm bells prieced the silenice and one of the marines turned " it's peterson, he says he needs the ENDGAME to back up Alpha Draconis as they push on this new part of Lv-426." Blackburn shivered, he remebered that h*** all to well, the captin turned " , your country needs you..." " SEMPER FIDELIS sir" and then blackburn went down to his room to put on his battlegear, finally some action.

Gamefreak33797:

The egg that had been containing a regular facehugger had been soaking in royal jelly that GF had left behind before she had left. But the Colonists did not know this. They thought they could keep the egg in stasis. Trying to breed their own. But it did not work out like that.

Monday Morning, 25 May

Private Hamby walked into the storage room to try to call his girlfriend. But little did he know that while he was in there he had awakened the egg. **RUSTLE** "What was that? Is anyone there? ... Huh, must have been my imagination" Then he heard another rustle and looked up to see a gigantic facehugger leap at him.

-4 Hours Later-

Scientist; "We found him in the storage room. He will be the perfect chance to test out the Queen Mother theory. We just need to get him into the bursting chamber.

-5 Hours Later-

"Ahh, wow, wha happene? Wait, where am I." Then Hamby looked down and saw the chestburster holding tube pointed at his chest. "NO, NO NO NO NO, I AM PERFECTLY FINE" *crack* "AHH" *BREAKING BONES* "GET ME OUTTA HERE" *BURSTING SOUND* *HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS Then the chestburster crawled into the tube and was retreived.

-Current Time-

A scientist walks into a small room with a window and presses a button. "And how is our big girl today. Laying eggs I hope." HHIISSSS! "That is my girl, keep up the good work and we might send in a host body. Oh, and we came up with a name for you, gamefreak33797, after your host's gamertag.

Titulus12:

Titulus looked over the slowly turning planet in his ship that he had taken from a group of predators. Titulus prepared his gear once again. Stood into his drop pod, and flew down onto the colony. The planets atmosphere was made up of strange chemicals which reacted with his drop pods metal body and the friction caused the drop pod to glow green. Titulus thought coming in with a flash he gave a laugh just before crashing into the snowy part of the colony. Titulus walked out into the blizzard. Titulus had not planned landing so far from the colony. Titulus shrugged and began slowly stumbling through the blizzard.

ThePredator13:

The ENDGAME had parked itself in orbit around the planet and blackburn and his men geared up to what would be a route mission, park the car and make sure we sucure the orbital guns blackburn thought to himself and then picked up his helmet and placed it firmly on his head, and then boarding the dropship that would take them slowly into orbit an down to the ground.


End file.
